


AHAAHAHHHHAHAHAH

by BigHeadWatermelon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHeadWatermelon/pseuds/BigHeadWatermelon
Summary: fgwuytwifgwyufgawyjfd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

wefuihewuwhfiuwhf28nrg2uyorg284rg24rg21uyrg2yur


	2. rgegegsegsgregegeseg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egregergergegergegegrgegegegege

3e2rc2twrtegwgewggwgewgegrgegeregeg


End file.
